Headliner
by New-Ways-To-Dream
Summary: My name is Hugo Weasley, and I have just committed suicide. My letter made it to the papers, and I want this letter to make it to your heart. -An Anti-Bully fic-


I know I was never the important one here.

Rose had her smarts and wonderful looks, James had his naive-cuteness, Albus had Quidditch, Scorpius had his Potions and charms. Even Lysander and Lorcan had their talent in drawing and painting!

What did I have? I'm girly looking, sure, but no GIRLS like my girliness and sense of hair style products. They're just jealous that their hair isn't as shiny as mine is.

Oh wow, I think I _am_ gay.

I aren't as smart like Rose, he wasn't any good at any phsical activities and I always mes up in Potions! Scorpius is my TUTOR.

So of course he knew he wasn't the most important one there, but when you start getting pushed against a wall for being the most unnoticed boy in the school, that's when you start wondering.

The other day, I was just walking down the hall, minding my own buisiness you see, when Charles Davies pushed me into the wall rather hard. Knocked my things out of my hands, and I bent over to pick it up and he had the _nerve _to slap my arse.

_My_ arse. I stood up and looked at him directly in the eye and told him to go wank himself, or whatever meat-head quidditch players did for fun and told him to stay off my arse. He laughed at me. _Laughed_. He then told me to watch myself and left with his friends.

I then realized that I probably should watch myself from then.

The next day I got food thrown in my face, almost pushed down stairs, stuff knocked out of my hands, pushed off my broom and my homework ripped to pieces. No one around me didn't help me because they didn't know me, or were to afraid to stand up to the school bully who had found another victim.

Just swell.

The day after that was acceptable. Didn't see very many of him or his friends. It was a particulary good day for me. Until I got into a fight with Rose.

We argued about her book. A book! She accused me of stealing her favorite book, I calmly replied to her, saying that I had no interest in her muggle-book called P.S. I Love You by Jordin Sparks. (Although I did read it, it's a very emotional book!) She called me a liar and said I was jealous because I had no friends.

After that, I stayed silent. Of course, her face turned into a mortified expression, reaching out to me while shaking slightly.

'I-I didn't mean that, Hugo...'

'I know.' And with that, I turned on my heels and went up to the Gryffindor Commons.

The bullying kept going on throughout the school year, and I haven't talked much to Rose since. Of course we had small conversations, but I usually left early for class to avoid Charles and his boys.

Unfortunately, he had learned my little routine. This time, it wasn't just one of them, it was three of them. All of them cracked their knuckles sickeningly at me while Charles knocked down my things, grabbing my arms and holding me down as the other two, Kain and Joel, punched me in the back multiple times. This caused bruising for a week and a half at the very least.

I didn't tell anyone, they threatened my sisters well-being if I were to tell anyone. Charles was not afraid to punch a girl.

2nd year, he punched a girl named Daisy for accidentally pushing him into a cauldron. She tripped and he actually broke her poor little nose. She then moved to a different school to get away from him.

Lucky her.

But me? I don't know why he's messing with me now. I didn't do anything to cross him, nothing to upset him, and absolutely didn't push him into a cauldron. He just started to hate me.

Well, now I definitely hate him.

The beating upon my lower body continued for a month, but their quidditch team went to Nationals this year, so that meant a week without Charles and his other thugs.

Thank. Merlin.

I spent all that week taking warm baths, sleeping and doing absolutely nothing. I didn't have to worry about him for a week, and it was glorious.

Until he came back, oh, then hell raised it's eveil embers from the ground below and started to drag me down again.

Their team had lost, and apparently it was all my fault since he couldn't stop thinking about me. Creepy much? So instead of all his friends taking it out on me, he took it upon himself and did it.

I felt Daisy's pain of a broken nose that day.

After a week or two of these vulgar attacks, someone finally notices. Albus.

He see's the bruises on my arm by accident and asked me how I got those, I was caught off guard, so I told him I tripped down the stairs.

_Please,_ I though. _See through my lies..._

Albus raised his eyebrows, and I thought it had happened. But he just shrugged and pat my back, going over to his friend's table.

I think that was one of the worst days of my life.

Nope, the next few were.

Lorcan saw that I was having problems with Charles, but he walked away.

Lysander was too busy day-dreaming to notice that I was calling for help in the closet.

Scorpius was on a trip with his father; his grandmother died. They were going to her funeral. That was an acceptable excuse, though.

They all just sat there...

All blind to see me, and the pain I wan in.

My grades dropped, I was grounded. My weight dropped, I told no one.

Why, you ask? Because no one _cared._ That was the simple answer.

They all could have helped me. Rose could have apologized, Albus could have asked me more, Lorcan nad Lysander could have listened and say 'Hey, leave him alone.'

But no.

So now, here I am right now writing this letter to all of _you._ Everyone of you. Everyone who just stood and watched me, everyone that didn' stand up for me when I couldn't stand up for myself, this is all _your fault._

I hope it was bloody worth it, because now I won't be able to live up to my full potential.

I could have been Head of the Ministry, I could have been a Taco Salesmen on the edge of a road.

I don't care what I would have been, I care what could have been if you had just helped me.

But let this be a lesson to you all, to teach you something. Stand up for what's right, stand up for people that can't do it themselves. Who knows, you just might be saving their life.

Every life is a precious gift, and I loved my life. It's jsut that a message needs to be sent, and this is the only way people will hear me.

So please, save yourself the guilt and trouble and help a person in need. Bullying is such an important topic, I mean look at me.

I'm going to be remembered for this and this only.

Signed by yours truly, Hugo Weasley.

P.S. I love you, Rose. Forgive me someday.

The next day in the _Daily Prophet,_ on the front page was Hugo Weasley smiling at the camera as the headline shocked everyone that read it.

_HEADLINE NEWS: HUGO WEASLEY COMMITS SUICIDE FROM BEING BULLIED._

His letter was in that newspaper and everyone read it. No one forgot it either, for it was a message sent out by someone who understood what it felt like to be bullied and the consequences of it.

After that day, there was more anti-bullying groups in schools, but the number one place would be in Hogwarts from that day forward.

Hugo Weasley would be remembered.

**...yeaaaah. I just wanted to send out a message to people through this, about bullying. **

**Bullying is such a horrible thing for a kid to go through, and it's not fair for them. It shouldn't matter what race, ethnicity, religion, gender, or even sexual preference. No one deserves to be put down for something they can't help. Suicide is happening so much around the world because of bullying, mainly gay people. **

**So help a person in need who is being bullied, or if you are being bullied, then go tell a teacher or another adult, maybe even your parents. It could save his/hers or your own life. **

**Stop the bullying and spread the love, we all need it. :)**


End file.
